


2013/05/28 Word of the Day: Isolato

by darkmus



Series: Word of the Day [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The green basin</p>
            </blockquote>





	2013/05/28 Word of the Day: Isolato

**Author's Note:**

> **Isolato**   
>  [A person who is spiritually isolated from or out of sympathy with his or her times or society](http://dictionary.reference.com/wordoftheday/archive/2013/05/28.html)

Voldemort didn't believe in God.

As a child he believed that God had forsaken him, so he forsake God.

But now it didn't matter.

Now, he was better than any god that might be out there. Now, he was immortal; his soul forever bound to this living world.

He smiles gleefully as he drops his locket into the green basin. It clinks as it hits the bottom and the noise tries to echo in the dark chamber before it is suffocated by the silence.

His practiced hand waves over it and his potion pools quickly to cover it.

Then it's back onto the boat, across the lake; away; into the salty sea air; gone.


End file.
